dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Arrow vs Luigi
Pichu4Smash5!=Green Arrow vs Luigi is episode 2 of Pichu4Smash5!'s DBX's. Description Battle of the green fighters. Pre Fight After an epic battle with his brother Mario, Luigi wakes up finds himself stranded on an big island. Luigi: After getting punched into the sky by Bowser I must've fallen on to this island. I have to find my way back home, but how? Oliver Queen sees Luigi building a boat out of leafs and wood and walks over to him drawing his bow. Green Arrow: I'm Green Arrow, from the Justice League of America. You must be one of those prisoners that tried to escape this island. Luigi: No, no you've got the wrong guy I barley arrived here and I'm trying to get home. Green Arrow shoots his boxing glove arrow at Luigi pushing him back. Luigi: So that's how were gonna play it... Here we Goooooooo! Green Arrow fires a net arrow but Luigi burns it with a fireball. Luigi jumps attempting to stomp on Oliver's head but Green Arrow moves out of the way just in time to avoid him. Without thinking Green Arrow fires 30 arrows at Luigi. Luigi gets hit by most of them with little effect only damaging his uniform. A pissed off Luigi rampages towards Ollie and tries to hit him multiple times with his hammer. Ollie dodges most the shots but one catches him off guard and makes him fly backwards into the forest. An injured Green Arrow hides behind a tree. Green Arrow: This guy's strong I think I'm gonna need help to take him down... Green Arrow calls the JLA Satellite but no one responds. Meanwhile Luigi hears Green Arrows mumbling and sprints over to him and knocks down the tree he has been hiding behind. With little options left Green Arrow pulls out his tornado arrow and fires it at Luigi. The tornado lifts Luigi as well as some trees and boulders from the forest into the air. Luigi pulls out the cape feather and flies around the tornado in the opposite direction making it disappear. With no other option Green Arrow pulls out his nuke arrow and fires it at Luigi right as Luigi finishes reversing the tornado. The Arrow strikes Luigi in the back blowing up. An tired Green Arrow falls to his knees. Green Arrow: That had to of killed him, no normal human could survive that... The smoke from the nuke arrow resides and Luigi is floating there uninjured. Green Arrow is shocked to see Luigi alive so he shoots his final arrow he has left the cat arrow. The arrow hits Luigi but instead of turning him into an ordinary cat it turned him into Cat Luigi. Cat Luigi drops down and starts ripping poor Ollie to shreds with his claws. As Green Arrow lays there dying Luigi grabs the cape feather and flies away from the island. We than see Green Lantern and the Flash arriving to see Ollies corpse. Results The winner is Luigi! |-|GalactaK= Green Arrow vs Luigi is GalactaK's 76th DBX, featuring Luigi from Super Mario and Green Arrow from DC Comics. 'Description' S4E16! Mario vs DC! Green seems to be the underdog colour for superheroes, and these two spend very little time in the limelight. But, when these two come to blows, will the Green Thunder or the Green Arrow be victorious? 'Intro' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! 'FIGHT!' Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs